Defeating The Princess
by avatarlemon
Summary: Aang has to defeat Azula who has now taken the responsibility of ruling the Fire Nation. But things get steamy! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!
1. 2's A Crowd

**My first lemon!**

**Rated: R**

**Mature content, viewer discretion advised.**

* * *

"Aang you have to do this." Katar said pleadingly.

"But Katara you don't understand the pressure of defeating a Fire Lord, AGIAN!" Aang yelled back, clearly stressed.

"Actually, she's still a princess. Just saying!" Zuko interrupted, clearly trying to help Aang, but failing.

"Yeah, a princess that kicked my ass, twice, no more than twice. Not to count you guyses AND all of us working together." He protested.

"Sokka and Suki will chi block her, and Toph will have her in traps, it shouldn't be _that _hard Aang, just try." And with that Katara left to help put the plan in action.

Aang went to walk away when he felt Zuko's hand on him "Yeah Zuko?" He asked annoyed and stressed.

"This'll show you that my family isn't all evil." Zuko said and with out giving Aang a moment to think grabbed him and pulled him close. He placed his lips on him and pressed hard kissing him ever so passionately. Aang pulled away in protest, but if it wasn't a male kissing him he would've embraced the kiss, because it was near perfect.

"ZUKO!?" Aang screamed and before he could say more Katara gave the signal for him to go capture Azula.

"Don't come in unless you hear me say 'GUYS I NEED HELP NOW! ALL OF YOU!' otherwise you all stay here. Got it?" Aang asked and was gone before Katara got out 'K'.

* * *

Aang walked into the room and most of the work'd been done for him. Azula wouldn't have even been standing if it weren't for the earthy cuffs Toph had placed around her wrists and ankles.

"Someones been a bad girl." Aang said strangely seductively.

"Avatar stay away from me!" She hissed at him.

He walked closer to her and tightened the earth shackles with his bending. "Don't be sassy, I only want two things."

He released the shackles, but not before chi blocking her again to ensure she wouldn't be able to bend for another hour or so. He pulled off his own tunic and as Azula laid mostly paralyzed he brought himself on top of her. He kissed her gently, at first she denied the kiss but after a few seconds she couldn't help but kiss back. This was the first boy who'd actually wanted her like this. Aang moaned as for her kiss was even better than Zuko's. He ripped off her clothing as they both lay there in only wraps he explored more of her while passionately kissing her neck and collar bone. He then stood up and took off his undergarments exposing his bare penis. It was up and looked excited. Azulas eyes widened she had never seen a penis like his before, throbbing every vein was so exaggerated. It was at the least 10 inches long. Aang bent down and undid Azula's chest bindings letting her full breasts pop out. He started sucking on them and Azula let out a guttural moan. He let his throbbing penis sit on her stomach and sometimes lowered it so it would graze her covered but dampening womanhood. She reached down and stuck a finger in her vagina as she commonly did, but he grabbed her forearm and pulled it away. He pulled of her last garment and lowered his face to the area. She gasped as she felt his tounge running along her hips and his warm hands rubbing the outside of her pussy lips. He licked her hips for a few moments while he found her clit with his hand, once he did he moved his tounge there and licked, progressively making it better by shoving one finger than two fingers than three and so on into her throbbing vagina. As he felt her walls clench around his fingers he pulled his hand out and move his mouth up sucking on her opening, then thrustung his tongue in. She bucked her hips back and had her first orgasm, with a male that is.

She decided to return the favor and signaled for him to bring his face near hers.

"Give it to me." She demanded.

He grabbed his rock solid penis and aimed it for her vagina when she said "No, my mouth."

He let out a sigh from thinking about how wonderful the upcoming activities would be and brought his penis to her face.

"Can I touch it?" She asked as if she were a child in a pet shop.

"Baby do what ever you want to it. Uh just don't bite it. . . hard." He replied just hoping his throbbing friend would get some attention soon.

She put her mouth round it after licking it and playing with it a bit. She took it out of her mouth and said "Sit."

"Where?" Aang asked, and thought _I just want some head, damn!_

"On my face." She said grinning.

He did as she instructed and fucked her face.

"IM GONNA CUM!" He screamed but not loud enough for the gaang to hear him.

"Ok." She said flatly.

"Where do you want it!?" He asked trying his hardest to hold in his load.

"My mouth!" She said confused in the heat of the moment, she had never made a guy cum before.

He released in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop of him as he'd done for her. She was surprised at how good it tasted. He went to finally fuck her, but she grabbed his now floppy penis and gave him a handjob. They went over the cumming situation again and this time she exclaimed "Everywhere!" he came on her face tits and stomach, then to turn himself back on scooped it all up and threw it on her face. She giggled and licked what she could of it. Now was what he'd anticipated since the beginging. He lowered his penis and guided it into her vagina. He thrust in once lightly and she let out a wimper of pain and pleasure. He waited for her to adjust, pulled out some and thrust again. He repeated this until he knew she was more comfortable and than he got a rhythm. They rocked their hips insincly and they were ready to come at the same time. Her walls contracted around him and he released his hot gooey liquid with such force that she winced a little. As soon as they were enough of their sexual ecstasy to noticed anyone had entered the room the person was standing above them.

"Ty Lee." Azula let out quietly.

* * *

**Oooh a cliffy. Be watching for chapter 2- '3's A Party' ! Review please!**


	2. 3's A Party

**Ok, so this did A LOT better than I thought, even ever expected it would. So, do you guys like just a lemon and that's all, or an actually story with lemons? Ok, well how about you tell me in a review!? :D**

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Azula asked Ty Lee scambeling for some sort of clothing.

"Oh Azula! You're so beautiful!" She said acting like the situation was not at all awkward. At this point Aang was sitting back watching, he debated whether or not to chi block his enemy or not. She posed the greatest threat to him right now, but he'd always imagined and even dreamed of doing the young acrobat, and her being basically paralyzed during sex would be a huge turn off. So he just waited.

Azula was in shock at Ty Lee's actions. Aang noticed Ty Lee trying to speed things up so he bent soft rock around her ankle almost causing her to fall on her older friend. She regained her balance and ripped off her clothing and wraps. Despite her being youbnger her breast were bigger than Azula's, and her pussy was bare unlike Azula's. The sight of her made his penis begin to get hard again. She sat on Azula, pressing her mound against her friends, she kissed Azula and Azula tried to pull away but Ty Lee held her there. 'Im seriously watching Ty Lee rape Azula?! Awesome!' Aang though to himself. He wondered if any of his past lives did anything like this, but from how experienced he felt he took it as a yes. He was stroking his penis watching as Ty Lee slid her fingers into exhausted Azula's vagina. Azula couldn't help but react positively, she kissed Ty Lee backm and shortly after Ty Lee turned to Aang

"Well..! Fuck me silly!" She said playfully as she approached Aang. Aang took a moment to study her, but bewfore he could prepare himself she walked over and stuck her foot on her shoulder. "I've always wanted to try fucking standing up, but nevber found a guy big enough. You should work, Aangy-poo." She said cheerfully and then kissed him the sa,e way shed kissed Azula. He yried to shove his hard penis into her well opened pussy lips but she stopped him, and demanded that they 'savor the moment'. She bent down and gave him head, even better than Azula had. She licked his balls and played with them while she licked the bottom of his penis. She worked her way to the tip, and pre-cum was there by now. She licked his pre-cum off and kissed the head of his penis lightly. When he thought she was about to pull away she grabbed it and practically made out with the head of his penis.

"IM GONNA CUM!" Aang shouted to Ty Lee. Ty Lee understood better than Azula did, and knew that it was more of a question than a statement.

"Mouth and tits please!" She said with a grin that seemed to be impossible to get bigger, but it did when he cummed all over her. Azula moaned while watching all of this and joined for the cum-shower. They got an idea at the same time and Azula sucked and played with his balls as Ty Lee skillfully worked with his penis. When he stated again he was going to cum they said 'tits and pussy!' so he obeyed and came on both of their tits and slathered the outside of their already wet pussies with the sticky liquid. Then when he though it couldn't get better they started to lick his load off each others tits. And when he wasa as happy as possible it got better and they ate eachother out.

"Come here Ty Lee!" He demanded and she walked over to him. He sat down and instructed her to do a split. Once she was in split position he told her to lay back. Her wonderous pussy was bare and the lips were pulled apart. He ate her out licking and sucking everywhere, even getting her ass sometimes. Azula was fingering herself as she watched. Then Aang fucked Ty Lee in almost every way possible. He fucked her while she was in her laying split position, he fucked her standing up, he fucked her doggie style, and he even got his dick in her from behind. After that ha fucked Azula some while Ty Lee grinded her. They were all so wore out, and had lost track of time. Cum, male and female covered the room floor. Ty Lee was re-enegerized within five minutes and licked the cum off the floor, on occasion kissing one of them and dumping some in their mouths.

* * *

"Do you think he's ok?!" Katara asked worried, not even really directing her question at anyone.

"Sorry Sugarqueen, I cant see nothing on these tile floors. Stupid classy palaces." Toph said clearly annoyed that she was blind.

"He said don't help unless he called, we should respect his requests and stay here." Zuko said, having an slight theory of what was _actually _going on.

"Yeah!? Well what if _your_ sister killed him!?" Sokka asked pacing and pointing his boomerang at Zuko.

"I'm pretty sure we would've heard lightening and smelled burning flesh." Zuko said, and then realized how evil it sounded and added his now trademark "Just saying." to the end.

"Sparky's got a point. When they fight we always hear stuff breaking, the sound of the lightening and electricity crackling, earth smashing stuff, water swooshing, fire making stuff explode, and not to forget the air whooshing past us!" Toph pointed out, even though her senses were stronger than the other's due to her blindness, she was correct.

"Yeah, maybe we should check it out." Katara said worried about her lover. Aang and her had sex a week before, and she feared she might be pregnant with his child, a child that ran a higher than average risk of not having a father.

"He said don't come until he tells us to. What if he's in the middle of a sneak attack and we ruin it by barging in, or something like Sokka screaming 'sneak attack!' He's been you guys' friend longer than he's been mine, but I'm still going to respect his request." Zuko said trying to get them to stay.

Oh boy this is gonna be a long day Zuko thought to himself through the chatter that was getting progressively louder.

* * *

**Ok, so a chapter 3 or not? Tell me in a review!**


	3. Joining The Party?

"We have to help him though Sokka! We cant just leave him! Did he tell all of you something he didn't tell me? Because no one wants to help him!" Katara screamed at the group.

"Ok, I wanna try something new." Toph said. "I've never tried this before so don't count on it working, but I'm going to try seismic sense with the metal."

"Why didn't we think of that?!" Sokka exclaimed feeling stupid.

"I know that there is earth in the room because I ripped out part of the metal floor and bent it around Azula's ankles. Ok, now everybody stay still." Toph dropped her foot to the ground letting out an earth, well metal-quake. "How accurate am I?" She asked then pointed directly at Zuko.

"That's amazing, Toph! How is Aang?! Is he ok?" Katara exclaimed.

Zuko gulped a bit too loud.

"This is amnazing!" Tooph grinned. Then she repeated the steps, but sent the wave farther. "There are three people! Heaqrts seem to be beating fast!" Toph shouted worried.

"We need to help him!" Katara screamed.

"I'll go. If anyone knows Azula it's me. Plus I had a word with Aang after you guys did." Zuko said trying to hide his worry.

"I agree with Zuko." Sokka said flatly.

"Ok. Im going, and don't come unless I say so! Got it!?" He was glairing at Katara. With that he walked towards the room he knew they were in.

* * *

"Do you guys wanna fuck?" Aang asked bored and refreshed from his rest.

"Well of course!" They both replied walking over to him.

"Not me, each other!" Aang said with a grin.

Ty Lee pushed Azula to the ground and began kissing her once again. Azula naturally pushed her away. "Now, now azula, a certain princess better be good or things will get rough!" She said grinning wide.

"Oooh! Make things rough!" Aang cheered.

Ty Lee pulled out a pair of nunchucks and tied now reluctive Azula to a chair. She pulled her legs apart and bound them so she couldn't move them and her pussy was forced pushing out. Things got rough and in the end Azula's womanhood was being wipped with a whip, slapped and licked until numb. Aang was rubbing his cock the whole time. Then it happened. As Ty Lee started licking Azula's womanhood, that was throbbing and somewhat bleeding from the abuse, Zuko walked in.

A combination of 'Zuko' and 'Brother' flowed together.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry this chapter is so short :( I don't want this to be so explicit it gets deleted. So yeah. Should I put anymore gay stuff in here? I don't like the gay stuff, not a big fan of the lezbo stuff either, but yanno. Should I put some incest in? And lastly, how big should Zuko's dick be? ;)**


End file.
